Race For the Witch Doctor
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: After Caleb gets his father's power source fused with his, that specific power source starts making things difficult for him such as: dizziness, fainting, fatigue, and it starts to reject him since Caleb's father used it so much and so nonstop, which made it use to his father. In turn, the power Caleb got from his father will only accept his father as...(more inside)
1. Battle of Power

Couples: Aaron/Pogue, Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Main Couple: Caleb/Reid

Genres: Romance, supernatural, suspense.

Summary: After Caleb gets his father's power source fused with his, that specific power source starts making things difficult for him such as: dizziness, fainting, fatigue, and it starts to reject him since Caleb's father used it so much and so nonstop, which made it use to his father. In turn, the power Caleb got from his father will only accept his father as the host. Because of this, it starts to drain Caleb's energy. Caleb's friends try to save him. They hear about a man who is said to be able to heal magical beings. He's known as the witch doctor. Will he be able to save Caleb or will they have to prepare to lose their leader?

Important Story Note: This takes place after the movie. Once again, they have no silly limitations on their magic.

* * *

><p>Race For the Witch Doctor<p>

Chapter 1: Battle of Power

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was summer break again, the sons now graduated from high school. They were now in college, Ipswich University or IU. They were in dorms again, Caleb and Reid being roommates, and Pogue and Tyler being roommates. Kate and Sarah were roommates once again, which they were overjoyed about. The sons had just got to campus after a night at Nicky's – yes, they still go there as their main hangout spot – and were now walking to their dorms.

"Man, did you see that girl?" Tyler said with an amused smile.

Pogue laughed. "She looked like she never turned anything in her life."

Reid smirked. "With the way she was handling it – no pun intended – she probably never has. Hope she doesn't handle a dick like that or I'd feel sorry for the poor guy that ends up with her,"

Pogue and Tyler laugh while Caleb let out a soft controlled laugh – him having more self-control and all.

"Thank God I won't ever have to deal with that problem." Reid gazed over at Caleb with a proud smirk after that statement.

Caleb smiled back at him when he met his gaze and saw that Reid wanted a kiss right then, so he leaned over and gave him a short kiss, Reid and Caleb both smiling through it. Caleb reached for Reid's hand so their hands were joined once they ended the kiss. Reid then leaned his head down to rest on Caleb's shoulder.

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly at the couple. "Alright, love birds, don't get too touchy before we even get to the dorms."

Reid kept his head on Caleb's shoulder and his hand locked with Caleb's as he answered back. "Ah, you're just grippin' cuz you don't have someone."

"Sure, Reid, that's my reason." Tyler shot back sarcastically.

They were talking about a girl playing foosball at Nicky's. She couldn't turn the handles properly to get the figures to hit the ball. It was quite sad considering how simple foosball was. Once they got to their dorms, they split up and said their goodbyes to go into their rooms.

"Tonight was fun." Said Reid contently when he walked in his and Caleb's room and sat down on their bed and stretched.

Caleb smiled and walked over to their bed and sat down as well and took off his shoes and clothes.

"Yeah, it was." The eldest said in agreement.

Reid and Caleb have been together for a month and two weeks now. They've never been happier and people could tell easily, especially with Reid since he's so bubbly and giddy now. And Reid was never bubbly and giddy, plus he was much more expressive than before.

Reid smirked. "You know what would make tonight even better?"

Caleb knew that look. It was that mischievous I'm-up-to-something look. "What?"

"You making love to me." Reid said softly while looking at him playfully.

Caleb smiled as their faces got slowly closer. "Is that so?" He said teasingly.

"Mmhmm, been wanting you. Please, C." He whined submissively.

Reid seemed like a different person when with Caleb. He would beg, whine, mewl, be cute, and compliant when it came to Caleb. He bowed down to everything Caleb said, but only to Caleb was he like that. Other than Caleb, Reid listened to no one, nor did he care what anyone thought. So to see him turn a complete 180 in personality from the tough, headstrong Reid to this completely compliant, totally submissive, listen to everything you say and bend to your every word Reid was just incredible, even for Caleb it was still incredible to see since he hasn't seen this side of Reid that much himself until they started dating.

Caleb grinned. "Alright, baby."

Reid grinned happily.

An hour and a half of making love later~

Reid draped over the front of Caleb's sitting form panting with a sated grin as he caught his breath from the grade A sex.

"God, I don't know how you're so good at sex. It's illegal for it to feel _that _good."

Caleb chuckled and rubbed his back lovingly. "I guess I was just made to pleasure you, perfectly intune to your body's needs."

Reid smiled as he nuzzled into Caleb's shoulder, his heart melting at the romantic words. "I love that,"

Reid lifted himself up from Caleb's lap and laid down on their bed, Caleb laying down too. Once he did, Reid snuggled up with him and nuzzled his chest.

"Love you." Reid said softly.

"Love you, too, puppy."

Reid's heart melted and swooned again and he let out a happy hum. Yep, completely different Reid when it came to Caleb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day all four boys were hanging out in the courtyard of their college campus all standing at the railing of a pond, a few ducks swimming in it. Caleb was next to Reid, Reid next to Tyler, and Tyler next to Pogue. Tyler was telling a story, Reid and Pogue smirking from it.

"No way, Ty." Reid chuckled.

"Way! I beat her by 3 seconds." Tyler stated matter-a-factly.

"Against Lauren? She's one of the fastest swimmers on the female swim team. It's a little hard to believe you won against her without magic. It's tough for even me and Caleb to hold our own in the pool against her." Pogue stated incredulously.

Tyler rolled his eyes beginning to get annoyed by his unbelieving friends. "But I didn't. You know as well as I do that I don't use magic on little stuff like that very often like _some_ of us." On the last three words Tyler looked at Reid disapprovingly.

Reid smirked more as if he wasn't getting reprimanded. "What's up." He said in a smartass way.

Tyler rolled his eyes again while Pogue just laughed. Caleb was listening to them barely. He couldn't really focus on them because of how tired he felt. He was slumped heavily against the white railing around the pond, giving up a few minutes ago to keep his eyes open. He then started to feel dizzy, his head spinning. Then…..he was falling, falling to the opposite side his friends were at next to him. He was so out of it, he couldn't grab the railing to steady himself and just continued to fall. Until he felt arms around him. He guessed they stopped him from falling just before he hit the hard ground. Then everything went away and he was out.

Reid caught Caleb just in time before his head collided with the hard cement of the ground. "Whoa, Caleb, hey, are you okay?" Reid asked with wide shocked eyes, now kneeling on the ground with Caleb's upper half in his arms and lap.

Tyler and Pogue rushed to them and kneeled on the ground as well looked down at their leader.

"Whoa, dude….did he just faint?" Tyler mused in a bit of panic.

Reid groaned feeling helpless. "Damn it! I knew I should've listened to myself."

Pogue and Tyler gazed over at him. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"He told me this morning that he felt unusually tired. I told him to stay in bed, but he reassured me that it wasn't that bad. He told me he would be okay." Reid said growing increasingly distressed.

Pogue laid a hand on Reid's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known it would get this bad. Let's take him back inside and in bed. Everything will be okay."

Reid took a deep breath and Pogue helped Reid get Caleb back inside to their dorm, Tyler helping with opening doors for them. Once they got to Reid and Caleb's dorm, Pogue and Reid laid Caleb down carefully on their bed. Reid then began taking off Caleb's clothes not fit for wearing in bed starting with his shoes and socks. As he did so he turned to Pogue and Tyler.

"Thanks, I got it from here."

Pogue and Tyler agreed with worried eyes and started making their way out of the room.

"Tell us when he wakes up." Pogue said before they left.

Reid nodded and continued to get Caleb ready to go under the covers. Caleb was only in his boxers now and Reid gently got the covers out from under him and placed them over him with care and stayed there by his side the whole time. An hour later while Reid was sitting up on their bed next to Caleb reading a book, Caleb finally awoke. Caleb groaned first and shifted to his side now facing Reid, who's eyes widened and immediately put the book on the nightstand and shifted to lay on his side as well to face Caleb and laid a hand on the side of his face and stroked soothingly.

"Oh, Caleb, thank God you're awake. I was about to take you to the nurse. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked softly.

Caleb brought a hand up to lay on top of Reid's that was on his face and met his eyes.

"I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yeah, scared the absolute hell outta me."

Caleb smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was hoping I wouldn't faint, but I guess I failed on that. I thought I could power through. I should've listened to you."

Reid pouted. "Ya damn right, you should've."

Caleb chuckled at Reid's half playful, half serious sassiness and slipped Reid's hand off his face and held his hand over the covers. "I'm fine now. I was just so tired, I guess my body just went into forced sleep mode."

Reid nibbled on his lower lip in thought. "But you didn't lose _that_ much sleep last night for that to happen. It's never happened before, actually."

That put Caleb deep into thought too. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know then. I can't think of anything different I did that would cause me to be tired, dizzy, and then faint."

Reid perked at that. "You got dizzy? Now, that worries me for sure. You don't just get dizzy from nothing. Something's going on."

"Maybe I'm just sick and caught something." Caleb ventured.

Reid nodded considering it. "Yeah, maybe. I'll take you to the nurse and make sure. I'm gonna call Tyler and Pogue. They wanted to see you when you woke up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His body shows no signs of infection or any sickness. According to our tests, he's completely healthy. My guess for his symptoms is just a change in life style. Very minor and harmless, and an easy fix." Their college nurse said as she and Caleb walked back into the waiting room.

"Okay, thanks." Pogue said before she left them.

"Well, that's good news, at least." Caleb commented as they left the nurse's office.

"Yeah, but there's obviously something wrong with you. There's always a reason for fatigue, dizziness, and fainting. You didn't do anything new recently either, right?" Tyler asked.

"Not that I'm remembering, no. None that would cause something like this. Maybe we just need to think on it more to find the answer." Caleb responded.

"Just hope it doesn't happen again." Reid said softly.

Caleb slipped his hand in Reid's and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb in comfort, knowing Reid felt scared for him.

"Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to assure it doesn't."

Reid griped Caleb's hand back in response and laid his head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. Whatever was wrong with Caleb, Reid swor to stop it. And he knew Tyler and Pogue were going to be right with him every single step of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 1

Ooh, now things get interesting from here. How do you like it so far? This is basically my idea on what the second movie should be like, minus the boys love of course. xD It's highly unlikely they would put boys love in the actual sequel, though, that would be awesome if it was since it's super cute. xD Anyways, in the next chapter the sons finally figure out why Caleb is experiencing fatigue, dizziness, and fainting, soon after, Caleb's symptoms hit him again which made the decision for the sons to get help from someone magically knowledgeable immediately. They go to the best person for this situation, Caleb's mom. Once they are told more of what's happening and what they must do next, things get serious as it grows into a race against time to save Caleb's life, but is Caleb's life the only one in jeopardy? See ya next time. ^ - '


	2. Deadly Diagnosis

A Covenant story

Chapter 2: Deadly Diagnosis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later the sons along with Sarah and Kate were spending some time together at Nicky's to unwind and relax from all the work of their classes. Caleb, Reid, and Sarah were standing by some empty tables talking while Tyler, Kate, and Pogue were across the room talking by the pool tables. While Kate and Tyler were busy being in an in depth conversation with one another, Pogue looked around the room casually only to spot Aaron hanging out near the bathrooms. Aaron's two jock friends were busy playing an intense game of pool with each other, so they nor Pogue's friends Tyler and Kate were paying attention to Aaron or Pogue to see Aaron motion to the boys bathroom with his head to Pogue and walked in a couple seconds after.

Pogue looked back over to Tyler and Kate noticing they were still in deep conversation still not paying attention to their surroundings. Then Pogue took a quick glance across the room over to his other friends Sarah, Caleb, and Reid noting that they weren't paying attention to him or Aaron either. So Pogue took this opportunity to sneak off and slip into the boys bathroom following after Aaron. When he was inside, he saw Aaron standing there against the wall by the sinks. When Aaron saw him, he walked over to Pogue to stand in front of him. Pogue looked over to the stalls looking them over.

"There's no one in here?" Pogue asked Aaron.

"No one." Aaron replied.

Pogue smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him, Aaron wrapping his arms around his waist. Their kiss grew passionate and intense in no time, Aaron's hands sliding down from Pogue's waist to slip into Pogue's pants and boxers and squeezed his ass, causing Pogue to moan in their kiss. Pogue and Aaron are dating, but secretly when it comes to the people they know or that go to their college. They have been ever since Pogue got critically injured by Chase and was on the verge of dying. Aaron rushed right over to the hospital to Pogue's holding room when he heard the news about Pogue being seriously hurt and being hospitalized. It took Pogue being near death for Aaron to realize that he had feelings for him. When Pogue woke up from his coma, that's when Aaron finally confessed to him how he felt. Pogue was shocked and confused seeing Aaron there with unshed tears in his eyes holding his hand tightly when he woke up, but once he heard Aaron confess his feelings that allowed Pogue to confess he had feelings for him too. That was the day that started their relationship.

Now they've been together for nine months and they are so happy together. Aaron knew about Pogue and his friends being witches. Pogue told him a week into being together and Aaron's reaction was of shock and disbelief but he eventually got used to it. Pogue wanted to tell his friends and mother that they were together, but then he remembered that his friends and his mom don't really like Aaron much, and they are the most unexpected couple ever, so that will cause some weird reactions. He didn't want his friends and mother to be negative toward him and Aaron being together, so they kept it a secret. They've been good at hiding it so far. Pogue still wishes to tell his them, though. Aaron said that he doesn't mind what he decides, as long as he finds happiness with the decision then he's cool with whatever.

"Been wanting to be alone with you since you walked in Nicky's." Aaron mumbled as he kissed along Pogue's neck.

Pogue chuckled. "That's a whole half hour."

Aaron groaned continuing to kiss his neck. "I know." He whined.

Pogue laughed. "Why did you wait so long?"

Aaron pulled away from his neck and met his eyes. "It would seem suspicious to your friends and mine if I walked up to you and we met in the bathroom."

"Oh, right," Pogue responded. "I think I'm ready to let people know."

Aaron looked surprised by that, not expecting that now. "Really?"

Pogue nodded. "Yeah….I keep feeling bad about keeping something so important from my friends and my mom. I'm ready for any reactions thrown at us."

Aaron analyzed his eyes then nodded. "Okay, if you're sure."

Pogue smiled. "I am. We can just be openly affectionate to get the message out."

"Subtle, I like it." Aaron leaned in for a kiss, Pogue smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pogue and Aaron were done making out and spending alone time together, they exited the bathroom only to see Tyler and Reid holding a passed out Caleb and Kate and Sarah around them all with worried looks.

Pogue spoke softly in dismay. "No, damnit!"

Aaron looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "What?"

Pogue ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Caleb's been having these episodes of fatigue, dizziness, then fainting. This is the second time it's happened. We gotta take him to someone to get help with what's going on with him."

"So you're leaving?" Aaron asked.

Pogue turned to him. "Yeah, I'll call you later." He said before giving him a kiss goodbye and walked over to his friends.

"He did it again?" Pogue asked them. They looked over at him in surprise that he suddenly appeared.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Just was talking to someone. Is he okay?"

"We don't know. Let's take him to his house this time. Maybe his mom can help." Reid suggested trying to stay calm so he can think clearly, but inside he was more scared than ever since it happened again. It was more scary this time since Caleb was in the middle of talking to them then he just immediately cut his words off looking like he was fading in and out of consciousness until he swayed and began falling forward and blacked out.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe Evelyn can figure out what's wrong." Pogue agreed and then they left the bar, carrying Caleb carefully along with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler and Reid sat Caleb gently on the living room couch at his house, the rest of the sons, as well as Sarah and Kate all sat down on the other part of the couch joined to the one Caleb was laying on. Evelyn sat down next to her son's head and laid a hand on his face and stroked tenderly.

"So do you know what's going on with him?" Tyler asked.

Evelyn moved her gaze from her son over to the boys and their two female friends, her eyes showing great worry.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." She said softly.

The sons, Sarah, and Kate gazed at her in curiosity and confusion.

"What wouldn't happen?" Reid asked. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm assuming he didn't tell you since it's hard for him to talk about. What got him to beat Chase that day…..it wasn't the extra power from his ascension…it was from his father."

The teens were stunned. "But…..from what you guys told us…wouldn't that mean he…" Sarah hesitated.

Evelyn briefly had a sad look in her eyes. "Yes….he died. Without a second power boost, Caleb would've been killed by Chase. And the only one who was able to give was Will. But there was a risk of Caleb having Will's magic."

"A risk?" Reid asked dreading what was next.

"Since Will used his magic so much when he was younger, it grew use to being used all the time and there was a chance that it would only except Will as the host and reject Caleb completely," Evelyn turns her gaze back over to her son. "And I'm afraid that very thing is happening."

"So the magic that Caleb's father gave to him is rejecting him? That's what's making him black out?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, it's draining his energy since it's not used to a controlled and responsible user. I fear if it is not stopped, it could kill him." She said gravely. The teens' eyes widen in shock, but none more than Reid.

"What!? No-no-no, he can't. There's no chance. We'll stop it." Reid said determinedly, fear making his voice tremble.

Tyler put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder, also scared about the situation.

"How do we stop it?" Tyler asked her.

"Look in the back of the Book of Damnation on the last page. That will give you what you need to save him."

After Evelyn got through speaking, Caleb woke up. He looked around and noticed he was in a familiar place; home. He sat up and noticed his mom and all his friends sitting behind him. Caleb closed his eyes in frustration at the realization.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We found out what's doing this to you, and we're going to fix it." Pogue assured.

A few minutes later, they all went to the Danvers colony house to their base to look in the book for their answers. Kate and Sarah stood between Caleb and Tyler, wanting to assist in helping save their friend's life. Pogue's eyes went black, using his magic to levitate the book over to the center of their group and magically flipped to the end of the book, the book staying in the air tilted up so all could see the information. Pogue volunteered to read the page they were suggested to refer to.

" '_There is a family of gifted people named the Callen family who can help with anything supernatural. They are a family with the ability to exorcise and have expansive knowledge of magic and demonology. It is said they can cure any illness and curse. Because of this they are nicknamed as 'witch doctors'. But even though they can do these things, they do not have magic themselves. Each generation passes down the Callen family house to their children, so if anyone should need them, they will not be hard to find' _It says the address of their house. It's only three miles away_._"

"Great!" Kate said pleased.

Sarah smiled. "It sounds like those people can help you Caleb."

Caleb smiled back. "I sure hope so."

"They will. They have to, it's our only option." Reid stated.

"Let's get moving and head there. The sooner, the better." Pogue said as he magically closed the book and levitated it back over to the shelves in the back. Everyone agreed and they exited out of the house and got in Tyler's car, Tyler driving with Pogue in the passenger seat. Reid sat next to Caleb and Sarah and Kate sat behind them.

"Let's go find this witch doctor." Tyler stated as he began driving.

Once they had one more mile to go till they reached the Callen family house and were only surrounded by forest and plains, not a person in sight, a shadowed figure stood in the middle of the road right in front of them making Tyler slam on the brakes. It was sunset, so it was a bit dark out. They couldn't see the figure clearly until it moved toward them into the headlights. The hummer full of teens were stunned at what they saw, or rather _who_ they saw.

"Hey, boys….where do you think you're going?" The deep voice spoke cockily.

Chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 2

Dun, dun, duuuuun! Sorry, had too. xD Chase is back, yep! Thank you to MoNiQuEiiiQiii for giving the first review for this story, it's greatly appreciated. I don't get many reviews on anything (for some odd reason unknown), so it was nice to see yours. ^ - ^ You wanted to see Aaron and Chase come in, well, ironically enough they both appeared in the 2nd chapter, so there ya go. Only one more chapter left! Here's a sneak peak into the next and final chapter: Pogue, Tyler, and Reid protect Caleb from Chase while trying to get passed him to get Celeb to the Callen house, another unexpected couple blossoms, the witch doctor currently living in the Callen house attempts to save Caleb, and everyone finds out about the unexpected couple Aaron and Pogue. Till next time. ^ - '


End file.
